


A few years early

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, God why did it turn out this long, Meet their child in the future prompt, time travel nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Kasumi and Arisa time traveled into the future and met someone that looks similar to them.





	A few years early

Arisa and Kasumi are doing their normal weekly pre-practice warehouse cleanup. This week they had to clean up a few items that Arisa’s grandma had gotten from one of her close business partners, so Arisa wanted help cleaning. She always asks for Kasumi’s help since she is the one person that knows the warehouse inside and out. Not to mention that whenever Arisa asks her for help the starry girl would always be happy to help, too happy to help to be right.

“Arisa, where should I put this stack of paper?” 

“Just put them on top of that box, near the entrance, the second row if it stills fits, the third if it doesn’t”

“On it!” Kasumi said quickly putting everything in place exactly how Arisa wanted it. 

Arisa smiled a bit from across the room, it feels nice to have someone understand you so easily. Although it isn’t something Arisa is familiar with yet, she’ll get there eventually. 

“Ow!” Kasumi yelped in pain followed by the sound of something being dropped to the ground.

“Kasumi! Are you okay?” Arisa said as she ran across the room.

“Owie, I’m okay Arisa don’t worry, hehe” 

Arisa put her hands on Kasumi’s head rubbing where she thinks would be painful, Kasumi just stood there with a big dumb grin on her face, ‘you cute idiot’ Arisa thought. After a while, Arisa looked down to see a metal scroll case with a paper sticking out of it. 

“What is that Arisa?” 

Arisa picked up the case out of the floor and took out the paper inside. She opened up the paper. only to see a circle with a bunch of rune-like writing she can’t understand. Arisa shivered a bit since she’s scared she might open up a cursed artifact and she might die. Kasumi put a hand on Arisa’s shoulder knowing that something isn’t right. 

“Arisa you don’t have to be afraid of some paper, it’s probably nothing you dummy,” 

“You’re the last person I want to be called dummy by dummy,” 

They both laughed and Arisa managed to calm down. They both look at the paper curious to figure out what the writings are. Arisa took a picture of the paper to look it up on the internet and no results came up except the language it was written in, which was an ancient language neither Arisa nor Kasumi can pronounce. 

After a few more minutes of research, they both gave up and put their phones away. 

“Yeah, I don’t think we can manage to get any info in this thing its way out of our reach.” Arisa sighed defeated. 

“Hehe, this is kinda exciting though it’s like we’re, artifact detectives!”

“You mean Archeologists?”

“I don’t know what that is but it sounds like something really Kira-Kira-Doki-Doki to me!”

Before Arisa could even come up with a retort the paper that they were holding suddenly flashed a bright light and they were no longer on their warehouse.

\------------------

“What happened? Where are we?” Arisa panicked as she takes in her surroundings. It looks like they’re still in their city but definitely not where they were originally. 

“I don’t know Arisa! Where are we?” Kasumi also panicked. 

Arisa didn’t like seeing Kasumi panic like that so she tries her best to calm herself down so Kasumi would also calm down, “Okay, Kasumi let’s calm down first. Deep breaths, come on,” Arisa inhaled and exhaled, Kasumi followed her and they finally calm down. 

They take a look at their surroundings again and see that they’re near a shopping district near their school. They take a little walk around the place, looking at nothing that’s out of place. After a bit of walking, they finally reach Yamabuki Bakery without them even noticing it. 

“Huh, weird, did that road always lead through here?” Arisa asked Kasumi. 

Kasumi just shook her head and shrugged, she took her attention to the bakery and pointed at the woman tending to the store “Hey, Arisa is that Saaya’s mom in there?”

That’s strange, isn’t Saaya’s mother supposed to be sick? Both of their curiosities grew and they try to sneak in closer to the bakery without catching attracting any attention, ‘something doesn’t feel right’ Arisa thought to herself.

They got over to the window and they could almost see the face of ‘Saaya’s mother’ until a girl bumped into the both of them knocking them down. 

“Ah! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you,” The girl stood up and extended both of her arms to Kasumi and Arisa. After they were both up, the girl bowed her head to apologize properly to both of them. When the girl finally stood up both Arisa and Kasumi was in shock. 

The girl had a messy short blonde hair tied in short twintails, she had a face that’s almost identical to Arisa minus the purple amethyst eyes that looks like Kasumi’s. 

The girl suddenly blushed after she noticed how hard the two were staring at her. She turned away quickly to hide her embarrassment and only looked at them from the side. “L-look, I know I made a mistake, but could the two of you not stare at me like that?” 

“Ah! We’re sorry we didn’t mean to stare,” Kasumi said and extended her hand to the girl, “My name’s Kasumi and the girl next to me is Arisa, what’s your name?” Kasumi said with a big smile. 

“It’s Yuuka.” The girl said now without a hint of the earlier shyness. She looked at both of them and shook Kasumi’s hand. 

“You must’ve been in a big hurry if you didn’t notice us on the street like that, what were you doing?” Kasumi asked.

“Oh yeah!” As if a light bulb just popped in her head, she quickly rushes into the bakery, but not before saying, “Wait right here, I’ll be right back,” Inside she is talking to the woman Arisa and Kasumi was spying on. Yuuka blocked their view so the two of them couldn’t see the woman’s face. After their small interaction, the woman led Yuuka into the kitchen, and they were both out of sight. 

The two outside have the same thing going on in their mind right now, a question in their heads ‘Why does that girl look so much like her?’

“Guys, I’m back!” Yuuka said as she rushed out of the bakery.

She looked like she’s carrying a huge bag filled with only chocolate coronets on her right hand and a smaller bag in her left. Yuuka set the big bag down and is searching for something the smaller bag. 

She took out a melon pan and a red bean bread and handed it to the two of them, “This is my apology for bumping into you guys, I hope we can be friends,” Yuuka said as she looks down, face reddening by the second. 

Looking at the flustered girl, something inside Arisa clicked. Like an instinct that’s been dormant suddenly activated. Arisa put her hand on Yuuka’s head, surprising Yuuka that it made her jerk her head up from bowing. 

“It’s okay Yuuka-san, no need to feel bad, we can be friends just fine don’t worry,” Arisa said as she pets the girls head

“What are you doing?” Yuuka asked, breaking Arisa out of her trance, making her jerk back her hand from Yuuka’s head “I wasn’t worried or anything, jeez” Yuuka continued sounding angry, even though she didn’t sound like she was actually angry. 

“Wow! Yuu-yuu you’re amazing! You made friends with Arisa so fast!” Kasumi chimed in

“Kasumi! don’t just give her a name like that out of the blue”

“Ehhh, why not? She likes it, right Yuu-yuu?” 

“I-it’s not like I mind or anything,” Yuuka said shyly. 

They stood in silence for a little bit until something in Arisa finally clicked. She and Kasumi need to get home. As much as Arisa would like to know Yuuka more they needed to figure their situation first. 

“Hey, hey, Yuu-yuu, do you want to hang out with us? Three is always better than two!” Kasumi suddenly asked.

“Wha-, Kasumi! Don’t invite people out of the blue like that!” 

“But, Arisaa!” 

“As much as I want to we can’t!” 

“You actually want to hang out with her?” Kasumi said surprised.

“Yes, I-” Before Arisa could finish she closed her mouth with her hands. 

She looks over at Yuuka, her face now red in embarrassment but she’s also trying to hold in her laughter, weird. She manages to hold in her laughter and get rid of the blush on her face, and she finally looks up at Arisa, “I’d want to hang out with you too, Arisa-san, but I need to deliver this to my auntie.” Yuuka said. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your date with Kasumi-san,” She continued.

Arisa and Kasumi’s face instantly heated up and they both turned red at that comment. “W-w-wait, me and her are not going out!” Arisa said to Yuuka. 

Arisa looked over at Kasumi hoping for her to say something about the situation. Kasumi looked like a tomato and she had her face looking down on the ground. ‘What the hell Kasumi! You’re gonna make this more awkward for us!’ Arisa thought to herself. 

“Oh! I’m sorry for assuming, you guys remind me so much of a couple I know so I just thought, I-I'm sorry about that, I didn’t mean to make things awkward.” Yuuka said with a sad apologetic face. Arisa can never stay mad at people who make faces like that, Yuuka has a bigger effect on Arisa since she has ‘her’ eyes. 

“Fine then, I accept your apology, but with a condition that,” Arisa paused for a bit to ready herself for the incoming Kasumi assault, “Y-you have to let us accompany you deliver your package and l-let us hang out with you after, if you don’t mind,” Arisa finally finished. 

“Arisa!”

“Arisa-san!”

The two girls glomped her at the same time, making Arisa almost fall to the ground. She braced herself for Kasumi but not for Yuuka to suddenly glomp her. Weird as it may be, even though Yuuka is a stranger she just met a few minutes ago she doesn’t feel any negative emotions when she does that.

“Geh, You two! Get off me!” Arisa screamed at the two of them. 

They both let go of her in unison, Kasumi letting out a happy giggle like she usually does, and Yuuka following to do the same, although hers is a little bit hushed. Arisa looked at them and had a warm feeling in her chest, but she decided to ignore it for now. 

Just as they were about to go Yuuka’s phone rang, her ringtone sounded awfully familiar, but Arisa just couldn’t tell exactly what song it was, “Auntie! I’m on my way to your apartment now- Oh, I see.” Yuuka’s face suddenly turned sad as the phone call continues, “Ah, okay I got it, I’ll just bring it home then. Okay, see you later, love you, auntie.” She ended her call and let out a long sigh. 

Kasumi and Arisa looked at each other, before going to Yuuka to comfort her. “Hey, Yuu-yuu wanna go somewhere together? You seem down, so we can go anywhere you want so you’ll cheer up!” Kasumi said excitedly to Yuuka. 

Yuuka instantly perked up, “Then, can we go to the park?” 

“Yes! We’d love to go to the park, right Arisa?” 

“Yeah, of course, parks are great,” Arisa answered as enthusiastic as she could. 

Yuuka bounced once and took their hands, leading them to the park. On the way, they talked about various things about each other like what’s their favorite foods, what are their hobbies, how long has Kasumi known Arisa among other things. 

\-------

“We’re here!” Yuuka excitedly says as she picks up her pace. 

“Arisa-san, Kasumi-san, come on I have a special spot for us, it’s almost time too.” 

Arisa and Kasumi only looked at each other, wondering what sort of surprise Yuuka might have for both of them. It was getting dark and Arisa still hasn’t figured out what the hell happened to them, but seeing Yuuka so excited would make Arisa feel bad if she just suddenly told her she had to leave. 

The pair followed Yuuka into what looks like a flower garden filled with neon lights. There was a mix of colors but the strongest one was the red and purple just filling up the garden. 

“This is the new, light garden that was installed, it’s so pretty right!” Yuuka exclaimed excitedly. 

“It really is pretty,” Arisa whispered.

“It looks like the stars,” Kasumi said in awe at what she’s seeing. 

“Yes! Exactly! I knew you guys would understand!” Yuuka burst out in excitement. 

Yuuka and Kasumi then proceed to talk about stars and look at the flower display together. Going circles around the bed of flowers. Arisa just silently stands there watching over the two of them, finally having some peace and quiet she decides to piece together the information she has regarding the situation. 

The layout of the place they’re usually in changed, Saaya’s mother got better, and they met a girl who looks like them that is going to send a bag full of chocolate coronets to her auntie. She doesn't like the implications of her thoughts, but she’s so sure that she’s on the right track, well only one way to find out. 

"Kasumi, do you mind if you get me a drink I'm feeling really tired." 

"Sure thing, Arisa just wait here with Yuu-yuu I'll be right back!" 

Looking at Kasumi go look for a vending machine, Yuuka stopped walking around the bed and she decides to sit next to Arisa. 

"I'm sorry if going here made you tired Arisa-san," 

"Don't be I'm always tired," 

Yuuka only laughed, as she silently watches the flowers with her. 

"So, earlier you said me and Kasumi look like a couple," Arisa started trying her best not to blush. 

"Ah! I'm sorry about that, the truth is you two more or less remind me of my," Yuuka hesitated. 

"Your?" 

"M-my, mothers" Yuuka quietly whispered as every circuit on Arisa's brain go on overdrive. 

"Since both of you have the same name as they do and all, and you kind of act like they do," she continued. Arisa was mind went numb and she was unable to think. Her and Kasumi? Having a child? That sounds absurd. That's totally absurd. There are a lot of Kasumi and Arisa's in Japan. Yuuka couldn’t be theirs, right? 

"Yuuka-san," 

"Yes, Arisa-san?" 

"What’s your full name?" 

"Hm? It's Ichigaya Yuuka" 

'Ichigaya Yuuka' was the last thing that was echoing in Arisa's head before her brain finally gave out. She had a child with Kasumi. A child. Her and Kasumi. She doesn’t even care that they did time travel twenty years into the future was true. She’d already suspected that when they were walking around town. This? Nothing could have prepared her for this.

“Arisa-san, are you okay?” Yuuka asked, worried since Arisa has been staring at nothing for a good minute. 

“I-I’m fine, Yuuka, don’t worry about me,” Arisa said finally out of her trance.

“I didn’t creep you out did I? Calling you and Kasumi-san are like my mothers, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be Yuuka-chan,” Arisa said softly. “So how similar are me and Kasumi to your moms?” Arisa asked, not able to help herself.

“Well, the way you two argue is exactly the same as they would, hehe” 

“Oh, and when Kasumi-san jumps to hug you, it’s exactly how mom would jump at mama every time she gets happy. Although she never hugs back in public, I know what happens behind closed doors. She’s actually really sweet to mom.” Yuuka continued.

‘Why am I mama what happened to me’ 

“So, um, Yuuka, what does your mama do? She sounds like an interesting person” Arisa asked.

“Oh! Mama is great!” Yuuka excitedly said making Arisa a little bit red, “She runs a store and she’s a famous bonsai seller, I think she’s famous nationwide now hehe, amazing isn’t she?” Yuuka boasted her Mama making Arisa even redder.

‘That's gonna be me in the future? ugh’ 

“Arisa, I have your drink here!” Kasumi suddenly said seemingly out of nowhere, surprising both Arisa and Yuuka. “Here, Yuu-yuu, I got you a drink too,” Kasumi took out a can of strawberry milk and handed it to Yuuka. 

“Wow! This is my favorite drink, how did you know?” 

“Ehehe, it’s just a gut feeling, I just feel like I know you, Yuu-yuu” 

Kasumi sat down in the middle of Yuuka and Arisa, opening her drink.

“What were you and Arisa talking about Yuu-yuu?” Kasumi asked.

“My mothers!” 

‘Oh no’ 

“Wow, let me hear about them too”

“So my Mom is a studio owner, she has a really beautiful voice and she also plays the guitar. She’s kinda silly sometimes and would have her hair shaped like cat ears like yours, even though she’s 30 something”

“Huh,” Kasumi said interested.

“My Mama is a store owner and a bonsai seller, she gets clients from all over Japan she’s really famous!” Yuuka continued enthusiastically 

“Huh?” Kasumi’s face went from interest to confusion.

“Oh, and the two of them were actually in a band together when they were teenagers,”

“HUH?” Kasumi said loudly with her face just showing nothing but confusion and surprise.

“Yeah! The band is called Poppin’Party!”

Kasumi’s jaw dropped, Arisa just buried her face on her palms. Kasumi turned her head to Arisa and looked at her for confirmation. Arisa tried to communicate with her without talking, and it worked just as well as anyone would expect. 

“Yuuka, can you excuse for a bit we need to talk about something,” Arisa said as she grabbed Kasumi by the wrist.

“Oh, okay, I’ll wait here”

\------

Kasumi and Arisa moved to a more secluded place in the park, they went to a bench under a tree, where Arisa just dropped down immediately, tired of everything going on. Meanwhile, Kasumi is just trying to process the situation as best as she could. 

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Kasumi finally speaks, “Soooo, this is the future?”

“Yes.”

“And we’re married?”

“Probably.”

“Also, Yuuka is our kid?”

“High probability, yes she is indeed, our kid,” Arisa answered deadpan.

“Oh.”

“Just oh?”

“OH MY GOD, WE’RE GONNA HAVE A CHILD!” Kasumi suddenly screamed. 

Arisa jumped out of her seat, but just as she was about to scream at Kasumi, Kasumi stood up and pulled Arisa from her seat.

“We have to go back now Arisa!”

“Why are you suddenly so motivated”

“If we don’t go back to the past now, we won’t be able to make Yuuka! We have to go back home!”

Arisa turned into a blushing mess in the implications of ‘making’ Yuuka. She was about to say something to Kasumi but, without missing a beat Kasumi dragged Arisa back to Yuuka so that the two of them can say goodbye before they go back home. 

\----

“Ah, so the two of you are leaving now?” Yuuka asked.

“Yeah, something suddenly came up and we need to go, it was nice meeting you Yuuka,” Arisa explained.

Yuuka looked down on the ground, her face showing a little bit of sadness.

“Yeah! It was nice meeting the two of you too,” Yuuka said weakly. 

“Is there something wrong Yuu-yuu?” Kasumi asked. 

“It’s just that I haven’t been able to see my parents lately since they’re so busy, so talking to someone like them is really refreshing.” 

Kasumi and Arisa looked at each other, and both of them gave Yuuka a big hug. Without saying anything Yuuka just quietly returned the hug. “Remember that they love you always, Yuuka,” Arisa whispered. 

After the hug, Kasumi and Arisa said their goodbyes to Yuuka and they went their separate ways, Yuuka going to the way to Ryuuseido, while Kasumi and Arisa go back to where they were originally teleported in. On the way back Kasumi didn’t say a single word, she was deep into her thoughts and that worried Arisa.

“Any ideas on how we can go back?” Arisa asked Kasumi not expecting an answer from her, but not being able to endure the quiet any longer.

Kasumi shook her head, seemingly having her head in the clouds like Tae usually does. She props her back onto the wall “Hey, Arisa, what did you think about us being together” Kasumi asked uncharacteristically serious.

“Well, to be honest with you, I don’t think I have feelings for you,” Arisa whispered.

Kasumi caught on to that and she quickly looked at Arisa in shock, “Yeah, I’m guessing you don’t” Kasumi said with a deep melancholy in her tone. 

“W-well, not yet, at least.” Arisa continued even more hushed than before. 

Kasumi’s earlier sadness went away instantly, she jumps to Arisa and rubs their faces together, “Arisa!” 

“Nghhh, Get off me! We need to figure out how to get home!” 

“No way! I’m feeling really Kira-kira Doki-doki right now,”

\---------

When Kasumi said those words a flash of light engulfed the two of them and they were back in their warehouse, without a single minute even passing.

“We’re back!” Kasumi said surprised as she took in her surroundings.

Arisa just stood in silence, while looking at Kasumi, looking around the room, making sure they were back in their own time. 

“Arisaaa, just because I’m your wife-to-be, doesn’t mean you get to stare at me so much you know,” Kasumi teased raw smugness radiating from her tone. 

“W-w-wait, a sec, you don’t know that for sure!” Arisa denied while trying to keep herself from being a blushing mess.

“Aww, Arisa doesn’t want to be with me,” Kasumi faked crying.

“I didn’t say that!” 

“Arisa!” Kasumi jumped at Arisa and hugged her.

“Get off me!” Arisa struggled to get Kasumi off her.

They went on with their usual routine and Arisa finally managed to get Kasumi off her. Arisa still needed to process the bombshell that was dropped on her, but from the bottom of her heart, she feels glad that this brunette is the one she’ll be spending the rest of her life with and she can’t wait to fall in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one, I'm writing this from a prompt generator so there's gonna be more KasuAri hopefully. Also I may or may not have Yuuka designed, but I can't draw for shit so I might have to use picrew lmao.


End file.
